tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Serling
Serling ist ein Roboter aus der Zukunft, Butler und Bodyguard von Cody Jones und ein - anfangs sehr widerwilliger - Verbündeter der Turtles und Meister Splinter aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Geschichte thumb|left|Serlings gewohnter Ausdruck in Gegenwart der TurtlesSerling wurde nach dem Tod von Codys Eltern als dessen Butler, Kindermädchen und Bodyguard besorgt, eine Aufgabe, die er mit bestem Gewissen und Gewissenhaftigkeit erfüllte. Serling ist in der Tat so selbstständig und zu Gefühlen fähig, dass ihm persönlich auch sehr viel an Codys Wohl lag. Allerdings ahnte Serling damals noch nichts von den Absichten von Codys Onkel Darius Dunn, der seinem Neffen alles andere als wohlgesonnen war, und gerade mit seiner eigenen beschützenden Art spielte er sogar bei dessen Plänen ungewollt mit. thumb|left|Serling als der neue Turtle XDie Situation begann sich radikal zu ändern, als die Turtles und Splinter durch eine Fehlfunktion seiner neuesten Erfindung, das Zeitfenster, versehentlich in die Zukunft transportiert wurden. Obwohl Cody begeistert davon war, die Freunde seiner Urgroßeltern und seine persönlichen Helden persönlich in Aktion sehen zu dürfen, bedeutete dies für Serling mehr Stress, denn die Turtles waren in ihrem Verhalten viel zu chaotisch und unberechenbar für seine sonst so geordnete Programmierung. Daher verhielt er sich ihnen gegenüber sehr hochnäsig und herablassend, was die Turtles bei Gelegenheit mit noch mehr Chaos auf Serlings Kosten quittierten; nur die Tatsache, dass Cody sich sehr über ihre Gegenwart freute, hinderte Serling daran, vielleicht allzu drastisch mit ihnen umzugehen. Oftmals aber musste Serling Cody entweder dabei helfen, Unterstützungsarbeit für die Turtles zu leisten (was ihn nicht so sehr ansprach), oder den Turtles dabei helfen, Cody vor Gefahren zu retten (was ihm wiederum sehr am Herzen lag). Um Cody besser beschützen zu können, wurde Serling in eine neue Version des Turtle X-Kampfanzugs umgebaut, nachdem die erste Einheit von Darius sabotiert worden war. thumb|200px|Serling in der VergangenheitAls es Cody endlich schaffte, das Zeitfenster herzurichten, dass die Turtles und Splinter wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnten, wurde Serling durch Virals Machenschaften mit in die Vergangenheit gerissen und musste sich nun an ein Leben in einer primitiveren Kultur und - noch schlimmer! - in der immerwährenden Gesellschaft der Turtles anpassen. Obwohl ihm das zuerst ganz und gar nicht behagte, gelang es ihm dennoch, sich nach und nach mit den Turtles zu arrangieren, und wurde ihnen im Laufe der Zeit doch noch ein treuer (wenn auch nicht ganz enger) Freund. 'Fähigkeiten' Ursprünglich war Serling lediglich als Haushaltshilfe gedacht, weswegen er nur Fähigkeiten im Kochen, Aufräumen etc. besaß; zur schnelleren Fortbewegung besaß Serling allerdings noch ein Antigravaggregat und in seine Beine eingebaute Antriebsraketen. Nachdem der Original Turtle X jedoch zerstört wurde und Serling Cody besser beschützen wollte, wurde er zu einer erweiterten Version der Kampfmaschine ausgebaut, in die er sich nach Bedarf transformieren kann. 'Auftritte' *fast die [[Episodenguide (2003)#Staffel 6: Fast Forward (2006 - 2007)|gesamte Fast Forward-Staffel]] *fast die [[Episodenguide (2003)#Staffel 7: Back to the Sewers (2008 - 2010)|gesamte Back to the Sewers-Staffel]] Zitate *"Master Cody, Master Splinter, Reptilien-Rowdies, Ms. Starlee Hambrath möchte Sie sehen.""Enter the Jammerhead" Foto-Galerie TMNT Serling heads a.jpg|Serling - Designvorschläge A TMNT Serling heads b.jpg|Serling - Designvorschläge B Siehe auch *Cody Jones *Darius Dunn *Turtle X Einzelnachweise en:Serling Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Jahr 2105 Kategorie:Roboter